dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Obituary
From the Stream we are born, '' ''and to the Stream we run, '' 'Til we soar with the moons, ''' '''''and we fly with the sun. This is a player-contribution page for any and all character deaths. Feel free to say whatever you want, but please follow the following format: Character Name - Player Name : Reborn as: Name or n/a. : Cause of death / description. A Aggril - 'Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : ''Cursed by an illness, Aggril became extremely aggressive. He was torn asunder by the Death Troop. : '''Apocalypse- Dyanitokala ::Reborn as: Bloodcurrent ::Lived for his love of the Silver Chain and died protecting him. B Baloofi '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Murdered in a bar-room brawl, in his own bar of all places. '''Bikibaw - Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Killed by enemies of the Resistance. The Black Aershaa - 'Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Dispersed after the death of the great Wy'ziot. 'Brightstream - '''Rei : Reborn as: N/A : ''A fun chew toy for Overcast, this bubbly and life-loving Draian met his demise far too soon. 'Butcher - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Lost to the high seas. C 'Carver - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Lost to the high seas. '''Cascading Rain - iHibari Kyoya : Reborn as: N/A : Killed when stumbling into a battle between a furr and aer during the sundering as he searched for his sister. D Dark Soul - 'Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Brother to Stormfur and the Whisperer. He was murdered alongside his father and mother by a rival pack. 'Deceptive in Darkness - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Fought to the death at the side of his brother, Truth in Shadows, against a rival pack. '''Djjuk - Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Had bizarre, cannibalistic tendencies. Murdered by a rival pack. Dragot '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Fought to the death at the side of his brother, Truth in Shadows, against a rival pack. E 'Eyes Dashed to Rune '- Kesmi : Reborn as: N/A : Died in a mudslide close to his river home. Crushed under the large boulders. F G 'Gaggles -' Rei Reborn as: N/A Shoved off a cliff because his beloved leader Overcast was bored of him. Had wings but couldn't fly. 'The General - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''A good man who lived to see ripe old age. Death took him in his sleep. 'Grist'mir - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: Corky : ''Grist'mir covered the Drey with his innards after helping his bonded steal Zly's puppies. H 'Hutch - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : ''Caught and brainwashed by man, never to be seen again. I '''Iria - Raer : Reborn as: N/A : She was hunted and killed for her pelt. J Jaskisaal - 'Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Daughter of Balefur and Serpen'teer, sister to Estakeer and Blackavar. Her life was stolen by a rival sunborn pack. 'Jinx - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : ''Torn to shreds and devoured by The Whisperer. K '''Kouri - Falen : Reborn as: N/A : Killed by her mate, Zly/Lost One so he could join the ranks of the Death Troop. Kitchiir - 'Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Died trying to rescue his bonded, Miiwi, from a kiting accident. 'Kraus - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Kraus died of old age, an ancient airla. 'Kujaku '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Burned to death in the fire that burned the Jiskadar West Airla Breeding Facility to the ground. : L 'Leota - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Captured alongside Silverfang and murdered in the name of science. 'Lerk '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Lost to the high seas. 'Little One '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Died of ripe old age. 'Lord Arrow - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: Everchaser : ''During the Sundering, the Drey opened wide and swallowed him whole, showing Khan's displeasure with his once favored son. M '''Malahk - Renekai : Reborn as: Unknown : The bonded of Descas, he died extremely old, yet still too early by the blades of the Resistance's enemies. Mad One - 'Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Murdered by Overcast, though she rended his soul from his body on her final breath. 'Miiwi - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Death by kite, due to malfunctions. 'Mistednight '- Renekai : Reborn as: Bell : Mutilated by the Death Troop until dead for her treachery. 'Mraz'u'zimsko'zun '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Past away due to old age. O 'Overcast - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : ''After season upon season of treachery, he was murdered by Mad One and, with his last breath, tore from her her life. P '''Panthea - '''Rei : Reborn as: Jade : ''Sacrificed her own life to save her good friend Talbot and her mate from a fur trader. '' Q '''Quasam'besaar - Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Murdered in the same assault that killed Serpen'teer and Jaskisaal. R Rawbite - 'Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Death by rockslide. 'Red - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : ''Mauled by an orthrinz. 'Ren '- Renekai : Reborn as: Unknown : Murdered by a wild aershaa. 'Rina '- Renekai : Reborn as: Unkown : Crushed beneath falling debris during the Sundering. 'The Ringmaster '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : A rather active caniir. Passed away due to a sexually transmitted disease. 'Rufus '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Woe be to Rufus, who lost his footing in the rainforest and sank into the Drey, swallowed whole by quicksand. S 'Saiil - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Saiil was murdered by a rogue moonborn. 'Saiph '- Renekai : Reborn as: N/A : Died in an avalanche during the Sundering. 'Sauda '- Kesmi : Reborn as: Big Mama(Unofficial) : Died fighting along side her God's Mate and has passed into the black realm. 'Sayro - '''Stryde : Reborn as: Tomorrow (Unofficial) : ''The silver chain has tarnished and crumbled to ash, crushed by the very drey he was forced to destroy. 'Serpen'teer - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Mate of Balefur, mother of Jaskisaal, Estakeer, and Blackavar, and co-leader of the Eyes of Khan. Her life was taken too soon by a rival sunborn pack. '''Shomari - Alanna the Pirate Queen : Reborn as: Saheran : Died saving another 'Shaa and a small human child during the Sundering- fell into a chasm as the earth split open. Silverfang - 'Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Captured alongside Leota and murdered in the name of science. '''Sprite - Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Hermit of a fellow, looked like a lizard, died of old age. Starsinger - 'Stryde : Reborn as: N/A : ''Died at 1,237 cycles of age, astoundingly from a gigantic chunk of the drey hurtling down from a mountaintop during the sundering, and not old age. 'Surfs on Jubilation '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Lost to the high seas. T '''Tchi-tcha - Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Killed by enemies of the Resistance. Tokaje - 'Aurrie : Reborn as: Firefox : ''He fell off the earth and into the sea, buried with the original ComDoB building. 'Torn Bane '- Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : Survived by two healthy, blood-thirsty litters. Torn Bane died in her mid-seasons, desperately trying to avenge the murder of her mate and god, Wy'Ziot. 'Truth in Shadows '- Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : Fought to the death at the side of his brother, Deceptive in Darkness, against a rival pack. 'Tsakalit'miir'nis - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Despite her scrappiness, she and her bonded were slain by a rogue moonborn. U V 'Verdauga - '''Aurrie : Reborn as: N/A : ''The young assassin met her demise on the job and her head was mounted on a pike for all to see. 'Visionseer '- Aurrie : Reborn as: Aurrie : The Light was caught in a magistorm and his body brutally shredded by debris. '' W '''Wind Free - '''Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Died of ripe old age. '''Winter's Gift - Renekai : Reborn as: Zyk : Fell into the Dreyscar during the Sundering. Wy'ziot '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''A fearsome god to many, he was murdered too soon (or not soon enough) by a rival pack. X '''Xavyc - Renekai : Reborn as: Descas : Died of blood loss after losing his wing in a fight. Remained on the drey as a spirit for over two hundred years until he finally found peace and moved on. Xianjin '- Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : ''Burned to death in a fire that raged through Jiskadar West Airla Breeding Facility. Y '''Y'delen'vraech - Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : Though she put up a valiant fight, she became a lekkir snack for a hungry Icekin. Z Zharim - Malhyanth : Reborn as: N/A : A deadly, promiscuous assassin with quite a reputation. He was done in by his own carnal desires and succumbed to a sexually transmitted disease. Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying